Combattre le mal par le mal
by LucyMoony
Summary: Hermione est envoyée dans le passé, par Dumbledore, pour essayer de changer Tom Jedusor et ainsi modifier le futur. Malheureusement, elle va en tomber amoureuse, échouée et revenir à Poudlard... Enceinte de celui qui est à présent le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Et un certain Serpentard, qui cache lui aussi un secret, va vite apprendre la vérité.
1. Prologue

**I**nformations :

- Le début de la fiction commence lors de l'été avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

- Hermione ne sait pas encore qu'elle est enceinte.

- Je ne raconterais pas le voyage d'Hermione dans le passé, juste quand elle aura quelques souvenirs.

- C'est une pure Dramione, ne vous en faites pas, pas de Tomione.

- Ron et Harry ne sont pas au courant de la mission. Seul Draco l'est, j'expliquerais pourquoi.

- La guerre n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Dumbledore n'est pas mort, mais Sirius, Cédric etc.. Le sont bien.

- Ils restent encore quelques horcruxes à trouver et c'est Dumbledore qui va s'en charger.

- Draco est un mangemort, mais il n'avait pas pour mission de tuer le directeur.

- Non, Draco et Hermione ne seront pas préfet-en-chefs, ensemble.

- Et ils ne seront pas ensemble au bout du cinquième chapitre. (ils se sont détestés pendant sept ans et n'ont qu'un an pour s'aimer, il faut y aller doucement, c'est la règle des Dramione.)

_**Disclaimer **__: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_Bonne lecture. _

« " Je reprenais mon souffle, je venais d'atterrir dans le bureau du directeur. Pile au même endroit où il m'avait envoyée en mission dans le passé, pour essayer de changer le ténébreux Tom Jedusor.

Et j'avais échoué, j'étais tombée dans son piège.

- **Professeur.. Je n'ai pas réussi..** Déclarai-je, avec la voix tremblante.

Il était de dos, je n'osais m'avancer. Soudain, il se retournait, avec un sourire.

**- ****Je le sais Hermione. Après tout, on ne peut modifier le destin.**

Je ne comprenais pas. À vrai dire, je n'avais plus envie de comprendre. Déchéance."

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus frais, l'été devenait las, septembre arrivait. Bientôt, il serait temps pour le trio d'or de retourner à Poudlard pour leur septième année. Et ils étaient décidés à profiter de leur dernière fois ici. Mais il y en avait une qui était à part, le coeur lourd et peiné.

Ce n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, envoyée en mission par le directeur pendant l'été, afin de changer celui qui plus tard serait appelé Lord Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait pas réussie, elle en était tombée bêtement amoureuse et elle regrettait, elle ne savait comment se pardonner...

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est que dans son petit ventre, elle portait le fruit du mal...

Au courant de la mission que Granger devait accomplir, Draco Malfoy va bien vite découvrir l'affreuse vérité. Et malgré le refus de voir le fils de Satan grandir en elle, le Serpentard ne dira rien. Tout simplement car ce bébé est le descendant de son maudit maître mais aussi car le jeune mangemort cache également un secret.. Un secret dont seule Hermione est au courant...

Et si le pardon commençait par l'amour ? »

_**Combattre le mal par le mal. **_

_Qu'en pensez-vous, des petites reviews pour me dire si je continue ou non ? :)_


	2. Chapter I

Les informations se trouvent à la page I, prologue. :)

_Bonne lecture._

Point de vue, Hermione Granger.

Je quittais le bureau sans un mot, ne trouvant plus quoi dire au directeur. Je ne savais même si ce que je vivais était réel. C'était trop absurde pour l'être, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Une malédiction s'était jetée sur moi.

Je ne m'attardais pas dans le château. Rien n'avait changé. Poudlard était pareil dans le passé, cela me rappelait trop de souvenirs, d'affreux souvenirs.

Une fois la limite de l'école franchit, je transplanais.

Il était seize heures. Mes parents travaillaient encore. Je me sentais comme une inconnue dans cette maison, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, j'avais pris une si grande habitude à vivre dans le _passé_... J'avais tellement menti, je m'étais fait passé pour une autre personne pendant plus d'un an. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et ne savais plus comment agir. J'avais une vision de dégoût pour tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, j'avais l'esprit noir et je jugeais tout ce qui faisait partis de l'Hermione d'aujourd'hui.

Je ne me comprenais plus, je me détestais.

Mais dans tous les cas, ce que je comprenais, c'était que je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre celui qui aujourd'hui est le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, à passer du côté du bien.

C'était lui qui m'avait changé. À présent, j'avais besoin d'aide.

Point de vue externe.

Dumbledore rangeait un parchemin dans son tiroir quand il entendit des pas monter vers son bureau.

- Draco, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton père qui t'ait appris à écouter aux portes.

- Potter, je dirais plutôt.

Le professeur s'était retourné face à son élève, le regard dur. Il le savait, d'ailleurs, depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il savait qu'il allait finir du côté du mal. Après être devenu un mangemort, le directeur de l'école était persuadé que son ancien élève avait donné comme mission à Draco de le tuer. Mais non, rien de ça, il lui avait simplement demandé d'espionner Harry. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Voldemort ? Ne pas tuer l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps était forcément un grand obstacle dans le chemin pour la victoire.

C'est aussi pour cela que Dumbledore n'avait donc confié aucune mission à l'Elu, il allait s'en charger lui-même pour que le nouveau mangemort ne découvre rien.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici au même-moment où vous avez envoyé.. Granger.. En mission.. Qui plus est, pour changer le destin de V.. Mon.. Maître.

Draco détestait l'idée d'avoir un maître, d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Surtout sous _ses_ ordres.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, le Serpentard continua donc.

- Vouliez-vous que je sois au courant de ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, Draco.

- De toute façon, cette imbécile n'a pas réussi.. Et puis, vous savez trop de choses sur moi pour que je risque de tout dévoiler. Je ne dirais donc rien.

- Je le sais, tu n'es pas celui que l'on croit. Je ne cesserais de te le dire. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça. D'ailleurs, c'est à propos de ça que je voulais te parler. Te parler d'elle.

Malfoy se figea, les poings serrer. C'était un sujet tabou.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit ? Je me suis déplacé pour rien, je ne dirais rien. Vous en savez bien trop.

- Je comprends. Mais je peux t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, on m'aide déjà et de toute façon, je peux m'en sortir seul. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. S'énerva le blond

- Je ne m'en mêlerais plus dans ce cas, je pensais juste mon aide utile. Reviens me voir si jamais il y en aura besoin.

Malgré le fait que Draco soit devenu un mangemort, avait refroidi Albus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de sympathie envers le garçon, avec ce qu'il s'était passé.

Car oui, pour l'instant, seul Dumbledore était au courant de la vérité. Les autres n'étaient que plongés dans le mensonge, un mensonge que le Serpentard avait lui-même inventer.

Celui-ci détestait la façon dont le directeur agissait avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas « amis » comme le sorcier l'était avec Harry et il ne voulait pas l'être. Il était censé être son ennemi.

Il sortit du bureau sans un mot, sous le regard du vieil homme, qui se demandait vraiment comme cette année allait se passer. Même s'il le savait déjà, au fond.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés, à présent il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée.

La douce Hermione, devenue froide et perturbée, n'était pas sortie de sa chambre de toute la semaine. Elle rejetait ses parents. Elle en avait honte, mais elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cet homme lui avait jeté un sort, ce n'était pas possible.

- Foutu.. Jedusor..

Elle aurait voulu pleurer pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mais elle avait le coeur aussi dur que de la pierre à présent. Elle se donnait envie de vomir, elle n'était plus elle-même et se regarder dans le miroir l'horrifiait. Elle voulait retrouver l'Hermione d'avant.

Il était déjà plus de quatorze heures et la Gryffondor ne s'était toujours pas lever. Elle restait caché sous sa couette. Heureusement, ses parents n'étaient déjà plus là, ils ne seraient donc pas derrière la porte à la supplier de bouger, comme ils le faisaient depuis plusieurs jours.

Avant de partir à Poudlard, il allait être temps pour elle de le dire adieu. Il lui fallait leur lancer un 'Oubliettes'. Ils restaient ses parents après tout et il lui fallait les protéger. Avec la guerre qui approchait et étant ami avec Harry Potter, les mangemorts s'en prendraient à sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir cela une seconde.

Soudain, un bruit se fît entendre. Comme si un lourd objet s'était effondré au sol. Hermione sortie de son lit en sursautant.

Quand elle aperçue la personne devant elle, elle se figea. C'était juste Harry qui venait de transplaner... Dans sa chambre. Mais voilà longtemps, depuis la fin de sixième année, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle n'avait donnée aucune nouvelle à personne. Et encore moins ces derniers jours, après son retour..

Dans un temps normal, elle devrait déjà être chez les Weasley, au Terrier, à cette heure-ci.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la brune, en soupirant.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez les Weasley ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres. Rétorqua l'Elu

Hermione avait baissée la tête, honteuse de son comportement. Harry s'était assis sur le bord du lit, en soupirant. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami et il ignorait pourquoi. Bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant de la mission qui avait tout changé. Tout changer, sauf Tom Jedusor.

- Viens au Terrier. Dit-il, en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

Elle recula au début, distante. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger plus, il l'avait encerclé de ses grands bras. Peu à peu, elle s'était radouci, mais elle n'aimait plus les contacts avec les garçons. Depuis qu'elle en avait eu avec cette.. Personne inhumaine, ''un mois plutôt''.

- S'il te plait Hermione. Tout le monde se pose des questions.

Hermione ne voulait pas retourner au Terrier, déjà qu'elle ne se sentait plus à sa place dans sa maison, qu'en serait-il là-bas ? Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il y avait une autre raison.

Avant que l'été ne commence, un drame s'était produit. Il avait détruit tout le monde. C'est aussi pour ça que Dumbledore avait envoyé Hermione dans le passé, pour lui changer les idées. Bien que ce ne soit pas elle qui avait été le plus touchée par cette perte.

-Je ne peux pas Harry, c'est trop dur.

- Tu crois que ça ne l'est pas pour moi ? Ca l'est sûrement plus que pour toi. Et je suis là pourtant. S'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais Hermione resta neutre face à lui, elle ne le pris pas dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement souffert qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien à présent.

Heureusement qu'au fond d'elle, quelque chose allait faire ressortir la douce et sentimentale Hermione Granger, qui avait disparue depuis tous ces événements.

Dans tous les cas, il lui fallait apprendre à revivre dans le présent, désormais.

- Je ne sais pas Harry... Il faut d'abord que je.. Que je dise adieu à mes parents. Je viendrais peut-être, si je peux.

- Ne viens pas le dernier jour.

La sorcière eue un sourire crispé. Harry la regardait, soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione, mais tu as changé.. Tu n'es même pas venue pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. C'était une journée joyeuse, malgré la tristesse qui régnait chez tous les invités. Et tu manques beaucoup à Ron..

Ron. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne les partageait pas, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci. Puis le drame est arrivé chez la famille et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Quelle amie elle faisait. Elle était pathétique et ignoble.. Tout comme lui...

Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir des amis aussi fantastiques qu'eux. Elle se devait de faire un effort.

- Je viendrai demain soir, promis.

Harry eu un petit sourire. Il allait avoir du mal, mais il retrouverait son ancienne meilleure-amie très bientôt. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Mais alors que le Gryffondor voulait ajouter quelque chose, il remarqua que son amie ne le regardait même plus, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle l'ignorait complètement.

Il se leva donc et transplana, sans un seul au revoir. Il savait de toute façon que seul le silence lui aurait répondu.

Hermione était sûr qu'elle avait fait une erreur en acceptant de venir. Elle savait comme cela allait se passé.

Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé dès qu'elle en avait le besoin, ce n'était pas si simple.. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix et devait les affronter.

* * *

~ _**E**__t voilà pour le chapitre 1. Il est court et je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes. Mais pour la longueur, c'est pour la simple raison que c'est un chapitre d'introduction._

_Beaucoup de suspens. Qu'est-ce que Draco cache ? Quel est ce drame qui est arrivé avant l'été ? _

_Une petite review pour la suite, please ? :-)_


End file.
